


Tattoos, Destiny, and a Road Trip

by Jewelmick



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmick/pseuds/Jewelmick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been thinking about Tattoos, Destiny and True Love...and Road Trips. I'm bored at work, so I came up with this one shot. Comments appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos, Destiny, and a Road Trip

Emma and Regina climbed into the yellow Volkswagen Bug and drove away from Storybrook, in search of Regina's happy ending. As Emma played with the radio to find something to listen to they could both agree on, Regina stared brooding out the passenger window. 

“What's the matter?” Emma asked. “You should be excited. This is what you wanted, isn't it? We're on our way to find the author and maybe your Soul Mate.”

The brunette looked back at Emma with a worried expression. “Hope, isn't exactly something that's worked out for me. I just don't want to get too excited about something that will probably never happen.”

“You don't think you'll ever be happy?” Emma asked. “Then what's the point of this Road Trip? Not that I'm complaining...I've actually been looking forward to it.”

“Why?” Regina said.

“What's not to like? We got the open road, good music, good company, the possibilities are endless. Everything will work out Regina, I promise.” Emma flashed her most brilliant smile.

Regina couldn't help but be effected by Emma's enthusiasm. “I hope you are right, but I don't see how you can possibly make good on that promise.”

“Okay...these last couple of weeks, working on Operation Mongoose with Henry, all the family dinners, the movie nights, the talks we've had after Henry went bed...” Emma hesitated for a moment, unsure if she was really ready for the answer.

Regina sighed, “Your point, Miss Swan, and I assume you have one.”

“It's just that...I've...you've seemed...happy?” Emma ended with a question and chanced a sidelong glance at the brunette.

Regina paused in thought. She HAD been happy these last few weeks with Henry and...Emma? They had worked seamlessly together searching for the authors identity and tracking possible leads. Their inquiry had led them to New York and Emma had offered to take Regina there and continue the search. Henry had bowed out, admitting he had already missed too much school and was still trying to play catch up on some of his school work.

“Well, I have to admit, it has been nice to have so many people on my side for a change.” Regina replied. “But a temporary happy moment is not the same as a happy ending.”

Emma frowned, “Isn't it though? I mean, how do you know? Isn't that what a happy ending REALLY is, just a bunch of happy moments strung together? I mean life is a journey Regina, not a destination...I read that somewhere. You sound like you just want a guarantee.”

“Of course I do! In the Enchanted forest so much emphasis was placed on finding that right person who was sure to make happy. I never even considered any other way. And when I turned away from that tavern, I felt like I had given up on any chance.”

“You never have told me that whole story.” Emma said. “I’ve heard bits and pieces from Snow and Tink but...?

“Well, it's pretty simple really. Robin has a tattoo that marks him as my soul mate.” Regina stated.

Emma thinks for a moment. “So, Robin got a tattoo for you and that makes him your soul mate?”

“NO, he already HAD the tattoo...he didn't get it FOR me...” Regina sighs in exacerbation as Emma interrupts.

“I got a tattoo for a girl once.” Emma smirks sure this information will throw Regina.

Regina froze, “You have a tattoo? Where is it, why haven’t' I noticed it before? “

“Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. It's a long drive Regina, don't leave out any details.” Emma said.

“Wait...a girl?” Regina can't help but ask. Emma remained silent. “Okay fine, I will start. I met Tinkerbell and she offered to help me find my soul mate. She stole some pixie dust...I didn't know at the time it was stolen, the blue fairy told be afterward...and it led us to a tavern. We looked in a window and saw it land on a man with a lion tattoo on his inner forearm near his wrist. He had his back turned to us, so we never saw his face. Tinkerbell left and I lost my nerve. I ran away and by doing so gave up my change at ever having a happy ending. Then Robin showed up in Storybrook after Zelena's curse and I saw his tattoo. Its the same tattoo, therefore Robin is my soul mate, but he is married to Marian...and you know the rest. There! That's the whole story. Now, it's your turn. Tell me about this GIRL and ...”

“No,” Emma interrupts her yet again. “Not yet, I have a few questions first. There are a lot of holes in that story Regina.”

“Holes? Miss Swan,” Regina said. “What do you mean, holes?”

“Well, for one...how do you even know it was Robin? It could have been any random guy who just happened to have the same tattoo. I mean a lion is a pretty common symbol in the Enchanted Forest, right? And you never saw his face. And, I’m sorry, but Tinkerbell isn't exactly the most reliable of fairies. Wasn't she, like, on probation or something and she STOLE the pixie dust. Besides, that was almost 30 years ago and in a different land...how is that even valid here?” Emma was rambling now and Regina put up a hand to stop her.

“Stop, Emma.” Regina sighed. “All those are good points and, believe me, I have contemplated them all. But, what other options do I have at the moment? You asked for the story, that’s the story, now it's your turn.”

“Can I ask one question first, and then I'll tell you my story.” Emma asked.

“Fine, one question, Miss Swan.” Regina said.  
Emma paused, “Do you REALLY care for Robin, or is it just the tattoo?” Regina's nostrils flared and the vein on her forehead began to protrude. Emma added. “I'm only asking because, I know from Snow that you and he didn't exactly get along for that year in the Enchanted Forest, and you even said you didn't like him...until you saw the tattoo, and it all seemed to move REALLY fast after that.”

Regina took a deep breath and calmed herself. “I don't really KNOW him all that well, to be honest. We didn't exactly talk all that much.”

Emma can't help the burst of laughter. “Yeah, sounds like me and Hook. We don't exactly talk all that much either.” Regina just raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Okay, I guess it's my turn. I have a tattoo on my inner wrist of a lily...her name was Lilly. At least it's supposed to be a lily, that's what the guy who did the tattoo told me it was. But, I looked it up later and shaped a bit different. Anyway, she was my first...”

“You first what, Miss Swan?” Regina asked.

With a quick sideways glance and red cheeks Emma replied, “She was my first everything, Regina. She was the first person who loved me and believed in me...and I let her down. I was stupid and I lost her because of it. Sometimes I think she was my chance.”

“Your chance at a happy ending?” Regina almost whispered.

“Yeah.” Emma sighed in reply.

Emma turned on her blinker and pulled into the gas station. “We need gas and I need to stretch my legs,” she said as she turned off the engine. Emma turned to face Regina and attempted to gauge the older brunettes reaction to her revelation. Emma had never told anyone about Lily, not even Neal.

Regina seemed deep in thought, but not upset or repulsed. “May I see it?” she asked.

“Sure,” Emma replied and pulled up left arm of her sweater. She extended her arm to the brunette.

Regina noticed the slight tremor in Emma's hand and gently took her wrist and turned it over. She moved the leather laces aside and looked at the black inked flower. “I am sorry, this certainly doesn’t appear to be a lily...the petals are a bit too rounded. It looks similar to the wild rose on your fathers heraldry or maybe a Clematis?”

“A Cle...what-is?” Emma asked.

“A Clematis 'Ville de Lyon' a very common flower in the Enchanted Forest and is usually purple in color.” Regina replied, her face began to flush.

Emma's eyes widened. “I have a lion tattoo on my fore arm.”

“Your wrist, actually,” Regina clarified. “But, yes, it would appear so...maybe...or a common wild rose...whichever you prefer. You can call it whatever you like. It is your choice.”

Emma smiled brightly and Regina's face grew more red. “No, Regina. You are wrong. It is OUR choice. WE can choose to be happy...together. You, me, and Henry. We're ALREADY a family, and I love you. I have since the first moment I laid on you. In that gray dress, running down from the house to Henry, with that LOOK on you face. GOD, Regina, I would have given ANYTHING as a kid to have someone look at me with that much love and care.”

Regina couldn't stop the tear from falling down her cheek. “You've never said anything.”

“How could I?” Emma asked. “You hated me. I never had a chance.”

“I never hated you, Emma.” Regina replied. “I wanted to...I REALLY wanted to. Except, you had an annoying habit of always trying to SAVE me. I was so SCARED. I was so afraid you would take everything I had made, and ruin what little happiness and security I had managed to create. I never gave you a chance.”

“We have a chance now.” Emma whispered. “Forget about the tattoo, his and mine. It's our choice Regina. We can choose to be happy. You, me, and Henry. We're ALREADY a family. We don't need anyone else. I don't need anyone else. You already make me happy. Let me make you happy too.”

“Emma, I....” Regina tried to form a coherent thought, there was too much new information jumbled up in her mind. Had she really been this blind? How had her vision been so clouded by fairy dust and destiny tattoos to not see this before? She took a shaky breath.

“Never mind, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed, I...I'll pump the gas, you can go inside and pick out some snacks and drinks. We don’t have to talk about this now.” Emma flushed crimson in embarrassment and opened her car door to climb out.

“Emma, wait,” Regina said and grabbed Emma's right hand pulling back into the Bug. “May I try something?”

“Sure, okay.” Emma stammered, avoiding the older brunettes gaze.

“Turn around, please, and face me,” Regina gently tugged on Emma's hand and turned her own body to fully face the blond. Regina put her finger under the Emma's chin and tenderly lifted her face so she could meet her gaze. Emma looked afraid and vulnerable, Regina's expression was open and curious. Her hand moved to cradle the blond's cheek and as she stared into bright emerald eyes, Regina smiled. When Emma realized what Regina was about to do, her eyes widened, but she did not pull away. Her tongue swiped involuntarily to wet her dry lips and she couldn't help sneaking a quick glance at the small scar on Regina's upper lip. That scar had haunted Emma's dreams for so long, she had fantasized about how it would feel against her tongue. Emma returned her gaze to Regina’s and rolled her eyes at Regina's smirk. As their eyes locked once again, the atmosphere in the Bug became serious and tense. They stared deeply into one anthers eyes, it took only a few moments for every question to be answered without a word. When they finally kissed, it felt like coming home.


End file.
